Spanking out Happiness
by ad-iuficium
Summary: One shot with dear ol' John Watson. And Molly. Ans there's spanking involved.


**A/N**

This is slightly weird but I have read weirder things on this site so...yeah. This fic has a ship...obviously. I won't say anything. Enjoy. (Not Irene Adler on this one, don't worry!)

 **Disclaimer:** I, of course, own nothing but my imaginations and dirty thoughts about John Watson. I am blushing while writing this, just so you know.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

"You will be punished for you indiscretions, Mr Watson."

"Yes, mistress."

"Do you know why you are being punished, Mr Watson?"

"I'm being punished for not locking the door."

"And why does this need punishing, Mr Watson?"

"Because Sherlock walked in on us."

"He walked in on us doing what, Mr Watson?"

"For you to be angry, you say my name an awful lot." He said with a pointed look at her direction.

"Just for that you'll get another five swats on you lovely arse. Now, Mr Sassy tell me what your best friend walked in on us doing." The woman calmly asked her not-so-secret-now lover.

"We were having sex. Oh mighty mistress." He wandered with an exaggerated huff.

"Don't be cute, John. I'm trying to prove a point here." She ordered.

"Yes, mistress."

"And exactly how were we having sex, my dear man?"

"I was balls deep in your pussy on the bed." He blushed.

"That's why you should always lock the door. If She wants to come visit he is welcome but as much as I like watching you masturbate I don't like voyerism. Now, Mr Watson... Take your spanking position over my legs."

John Watson stood from the bed and sat over his lover's smooth legs with his glorious bare bottom on display. The woman caressed her man's longer than usual sandy hair and kissed his hair.

"What do we say, Jonny boy?" She asked in a sweet and gentle tone.

"Please spanking me, mistress" the man quietly replied.

"Count for me, love."

She grazed his round backside with her right hand and spanked his right buttock sharply.

"One." He gasped.

"Two." followed the next swat.

Petting gave away to spanking again and again. "Two more, darling. Think you can handle it?" The woman asked while rubbing John's sweated back.

"Yes. Go ahead." He barely got out. She gave him two spanks at then same time and all was over. "Nineteen and Twenty" she said and kissed his shoulder blades. "Are you ok, John?" She asked.

"That was very intense. I needed that. Thank you, love." He replied and sat on his knees on the bed. He could feel his warm deriere burning. She went and hugged him, cuddling his head to her chest and kissing his head. "I love you,John."

"I love you too, Molly." The male doctor got out of his lover's embrace and took her sweet face in his hands. "What are we going to do about Sherlock? He now knows about us." The pathologist worried about their friend's reaction to their relationship greatly. As much as she loved him,he was unpredictable. And what if he digested her for having feelings for John? What then?

"Yeah but we've been together for six months now. It was high time he'd earn about us one way or another." He explained.

"But why were you so adamant about not telling him anything? Wouldn't it be better to tell him gently than him finding out in this unorthodox way?" John laughed at that and instead of joint in Molly admonished him.

"You dare laugh!? Maybe I should spank you some more and see if there's any logic in that wonderful head of yours!"

"Hahaha... We shall tell him officially. We'll go tomorrow to Baker Street and explain everything to him. Ok?"

"Fine. So, you'll be staying here?" She pouted.

"Yep. You are home. Baker Str is home too but you're not there. And I'll let Sherlock boil in his juices some more. Like I haven't heard him wanking daily since this new DI arrived at the NSY."

"You don't mean Elizabeth!?"

"Yes, I mean Elizabeth. She's a friend of yours, no?"

"I should have know he'd be attracted to her. She's lovely. I hope something actually happens between them." She dreamily said, being happy for her two dearly friends.

"Well, darling, I hope something actually happens between us too because I don't think my cock can stand the inactivity any longer!" He said and pushed Molly's nude body on the bed, covering it with his.

 **8*8*8*8*8**

 **A/N**

Thanks! I hope you liked this. Review are always welcome. Thanks!

-Andriana, Greece

 **P.S. 28 days till Christmas!**


End file.
